In Radiator Springs/McQueen is Back/Mater's day out with McQueen and Team Freeman
The way the In Radiator Springs, McQueen is Back and Mater's day out with McQueen and our heroes scenes go in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen then shows Mater driving along Route 66, about a mile away from Radiator Springs.) Mater: Mater -Tow Mater, that's who - is here to help you. (sees Otis on the side of the road, with his engine choking) Hey, Otis! Otis: Hey, Mater! I... Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry. I... I thought I could make it this time, but... (tries to get going, but his engine fails to start) Smooth like pudding, huh? (sighs) Who am I kidding? I'll always be a lemon. Mater: Well, dad-gum, you're leaking oil again! Must be your gaskets. (hooks his tow hook on Otis, and starts to tow him) Hey, but look on the bright side. This is your tenth tow this month, so that means it's on the house! Otis: You're the only one that's nice to lemons like me, Mater. Mater: Hey, don't sweat it! Shoot, these things happen to everybody, Otis. Otis: But you never leak oil! Mater: Yeah, but I ain't perfect. Don't tell nobody either, but I think my rust is starting to show through. Otis: (as they pass by the billboard, which shows a picture of McQueen) Hey! Is Lightning McQueen back yet? Mater: Not yet. Otis: He must be crazy excited about winning his fourth Piston Cup! Four! Wow! Mater: Yeah, we're so dad-gum proud of him, but I sure wish he'd hurry up and get back, 'cause we got a whole summer's worth of best friend fun to make up for. Just me, all my other buddies of Team Equesodor and... (gasps as he sees McQueen in the town, as a horn is heard honking) McQueen! (rushes to McQueen, but forgets that he is towing Otis) Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mater: McQueen! Otis: Mater! I'm in no hurry! You don't need to go so fast! Mater: (moving his hook up and down, causing Otis to hit the ground several time) Hey, everybody! McQueen's back! McQueen's back! McQueen's back! McQueen's back! McQueen's back! Otis: Aaah! Ahh! Aaah! Oooh-hoo! Oooh-hah! Aah! Luigi: Oh, Lightning! Welcome home! Flo: Good to have you back, honey! Fillmore: Congratulations, man. Sarge: Welcome home, soldier. Sheriff: The place wasn't the same without you, son. Lizzie: What?! Did he go somewhere? Percy: (laughs) Don't you remember, Lizzie? Lightning had been away doing his races. Lightning McQueen: It's good to be home, everybody. Pinkie Pie: All right, Lightning McQueen, get ready for the biggest "Welcome Home, Lightning McQueen" celebration ever! (She brings out her party cannon and fires it) Human Pinkie Pie: With big banners saying Welcome Home, Lightning McQueen. Lightning McQueen: (hears Mater honking his horn) Mater! Mater: McQueen! Otis: Aah! Lightning McQueen: Mater! Mater: McQueen! Otis: Oooh! (Mater then stops at the crossroad in front of McQueen, and lets go of Otis, who is moved along into Ramone's House of Body Art as Sally and Flo dodge him.) Otis: Whoooa! (stops as he comes onto wheel ramps) Ramone: Hey, how far did you make it this time, Otis? Otis: Halfway to the county line. Ramone: Ooh, not bad, man! Otis: I know! I can't believe it either! Vinnie: Man, I guess Mater had forgotten he was towing Otis when he saw McQueen. Thomas: I agree. Mater: McQueen! Welcome back! Lightning McQueen: (as they do a special handshake) Mater, it's so good to see you. Mater: You too, buddy! Oh, man, you all ain't going to believe the things I got planned for us! Mack: Oh, these best friend greetings. They get longer every year! James: Exactly, Mack. Mater: You all ready to have some serious fun? Lightning McQueen: Well, actually, I've got something to show you all first. (The screen then shows McQueen's trophy, which has the name of "Hudson Hornet Piston Cup", and a model of Doc Hudson on top, as it and Mater, McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor are in the Doc Hudson Racing Museum.) Mater: Wow! I can't believe they renamed the Piston Cup after our very own Doc Hudson! Hiro: It really is an honor, especially for Doc himself. James: Me too. Lightning McQueen﻿: I know Doc said these things were just old cups, but to have someone else win it just didn't feel right, you know? Thomas: Yeah, it is very sad that Doc Hudson has died. Lightning McQueen: Exactly, Thomas. Mater: (to McQueen) Well, Doc would've been real proud of you. That's for sure. Thomas: Even we all are very proud of you, as well. Lightning McQueen: (grins) Well, thanks, Mater, and you too, Thomas. Rainbow Dash: Hey, remember that time Doc challenged Lightning to that race and Lightning slipped off the track, fell off that cliff and crashed into that cactus patch? (laughs, sighs) That was good times. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, for you, maybe. Rarity: Oh, and Lightning, remember when we all found and secretly watch Doc racing alone out at the dirt track and did that turn-right-to-go-left move beautifully? Human Rarity: Oh, yes, he still has the divine moves as a champion race car! Pinkie Pie: Remember the time Doc selfishly made Lightning be separated from us by calling the reporters to tell them where he is?! (McQueen, Mater and the whole team suddenly look sad) Wait, no, that was the worst. Percy: At least, we remember that Doc makes things right to Lightning by being his crew chief, starting in that tiebreaker race in California. Remember? Harold: We remember. Applejack: We had a lot of good memories about Doc, though. They and Doc himself will both be in our hearts, forever and ever. All: Yeah... Lightning McQueen: (to Mater, as they all come out of the museum) All right, pal. I've been waiting all summer for this. What you got planned? Mater: Ho-ho-ho! You all sure you can handle it? Percy: Well, I suppose I would. Twilight Sparkle: Even I can handle it. Thomas: And sure can the rest of us. Rest of team: (general agreement) Human Rainbow Dash: (to McQueen) How about you, Lightning? Lightning McQueen: Come on, Human RD, do you know who you're talking to? This is Lightning McQueen! I can handle anything. (The screen then shows Mater, McQueen and Team Equesodor on a railroad track. All of the non-rail vehicles have their tires off, while the non-vehicle members are inside the engines' cabs, holding on tight.) Lightning McQueen: Er...Mater? Thomas: Mater, are you sure about this? Mater: Just remember, your brakes ain't going to work on these! Well, except for the steam engines and diesels, that is. (pushes the team down the slope toward a tunnel) Thomas and Diesel: Exactly! Lightning McQueen: (as they head to the tunnel) Mater? Thomas: Are you sure this is safe? Mater: Ah, relax. These train tracks ain't been used in years! (After they head into the tunnel, a train horn is heard.) Mater: Aaaah! Raul: Train! Ivan (Thomas and Friends): Go back! Go back! Mater: (as they go back out of the tunnel) Aaaah! Lightning McQueen: Faster, faster! Come on. Here we go! Faster! (The train then turns to actually be a little engine called Galloping Geargrinder.) Galloping Geargrinder: (laughs) (Next, Mater takes them to a field, where Colossus XXL, a giant dump truck, is sleeping.) Mater: (chuckles) Heh, heh. Heh, heh. Lightning McQueen: Ooh. Wow. Yeah, uh... I don't know. D-D-Do you think? James: Is this like tractor tipping? Mater: This is going to be good! (Mater honks his horn, McQueen, Bertie, Max, Monty, Jack and the other road vehicles rev their engines, and the steamies and diesels blow their whistles and honk their horns. Everyone move back as Colossus XXL tips over and hits the ground hard.) Mater: (laughs) Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Lightning McQueen: (laughs) Did you see that? Thomas: Yes, I did. Twilight Sparkle: However, I do not know what animal that dump truck is supposed to represent. (They stop laughing when they hear oil from the exhaust.) Mater: Uh-oh. This ain't going to be good. (Colossus XXL backfires a burst of smoke from his exhaust, sending McQueen, Mater and Team Equesodor away. The screen then shows them driving back to Radiator Springs. Mater had got a blue balloon which says "Kersploosh Mountain", while the others feel exhausted.) Mater: Ha-ha! Boy, this was the best day ever! And my favorite souvenir, this new dent. James: Yeah, it does look good, Mater. Although my paintwork is covered in dust! Thomas: And going on a train track which did have a train. Sunset Shimmer: As well as getting blasted away by a dump truck's smoke. Lightning McQueen: Boy, Mater, today was ah... Mater: Shoot, that was nothing. (to McQueen) Wait till you see what I got planned for tonight! Lightning McQueen: Mater, Mater, whoa! I was kinda thinking of just a quiet dinner. Mater: Hey, that's exactly what I was thinkin'. Lightning McQueen: No, I-I meant with Sally, Mater. Mater: Even better! You, me, you lot and Miss Sally goin' out for supper. Lightning McQueen: Mater, uh, I meant it would be just me and Sally. Mater: Oh. Lightning McQueen: You know, just for tonight. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, he just want some time all alone with Sally and without you. Mater: Oh... Lightning McQueen: We'll do whatever you want tomorrow. Mater: OK. Lightning McQueen: Thanks for understanding. Percy: Yeah, Mater, you're doing the right thing. Mater: Yeah, sure. You go on and have fun now. Lightning McQueen: All right, then. See you soon, amigos. (leaves) Mater: (sighs) Applejack: (to Mater) Remember, sugarcube, he'll be with you and us tomorrow. Rarity: (to Mater) Maybe, darling, you could do those planned fun things tonight on your own while Lightning has his alone time with Sally. Henry: Like you always do here while Lightning is always out at his races. Mater: (sighs) Well... I guess now I have to, again. Mater : I never imagined myself out on my own : Always bein' left out of those races : Lightning McQueen have always been my pal : Maybe now there's more that there could be : I guess as time goes by : Everybody has to go out on their own : And maybe someday I'll have to try : Somethin' good that's just for me : A little somethin' that could be : Just my own and I won't feel so left behind : We used to say that we'd be always side by side : Maybe things are changin' and this could mean goodbye : I always thought our friendship was all I'd ever need : We've always been havin' fun – what else is there for me? : I guess as time goes by : Everybody has to go out on their own : And maybe someday I'll have to try : Somethin' good that's just for me : A little somethin' that could be : Just my own and I won't feel so left behind (While Mater is singing, Thomas and the others start to feel sorry for him. The song ends with Mater slowly and sadly driving away by himself into town) Human Fluttershy: Oh, poor Mater. Henry: Oh, dear. We had no idea. Eddy: Geez, talk about killing a mood. Charlie: Mater's frustrated, Eddy. How difficult it must be to adapt to a new way of life. To put aside handed down beliefs, and be pulled between two cultures. Rainbow Dash: Ever since Lightning moved here to Radiator Springs, he never brings Mater to any of his races. Rarity: Nor any of us for that matter. Spencer: And that and anything else like that causes him to feel deeply saddened, scared, lonely and abandoned that he is always being left out. Sunset Shimmer: And while McQueen is away and not around, Mater tries to find something fun to do all on his own, but unfortunately, he can't, particularly because he doesn't have his best friend Lightning to do it with.